Mártir
by luna-chan143
Summary: Porque el amor aveces trae consecuencias.


_**Mártir**_

_**Por: luna-chan 143 **_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, soy yo de nuevo con otro Fanfic de mi fantasma favorito. Esta vez trate de apegarme a la versión de Gastón Leroux, pero bueno espero les guste y me den un me gusta:)**_

…..**LC**…

La luz del sol todo un juego en los cristales tintados de la iglesia, y el silencio un fiel acompañante mientras oraba a dios en busca de un consejo. Christine Daaé ex prima donna de la ópera de parís y ahora prometida del apuesto vizconde Raúl de Chagny había acudido culpable a la iglesia, y ahora sentada en la primer butaca rezaba sin descanso por el perdón de sus pecados.

Ella por meses le había hecho creer a su amoroso prometido que a partir de la primera vez que puso un pie en la mancion Chagny, ella había dejado en el pasado al obsesivo fantasma junto con la música. Por qué ahora ella era la novia de un noble y las aspirantes a vizcondesa no se pasaban correteando entre escenarios exhibiéndose bajo las luces de los reflectores.

Habían sido los meses más difíciles para ella. Sin música y sola en una casa bastante gran ya que Raoul más interesado en otro tipo de asuntos la había dejado al cuidado de su nana, una mujer estricta que vio a Christine como una especie de intrusa en este mundo de finura y propiedad.

Ella le enseño desde lo más básico, hasta lo más ridículo en cuanto a los modales de los nobles de buen apellido. Pero ella en toda ocasión había fallado poniéndose en ridículo ante la familia recelosa de su amado héroe.

Como aquella ocasión cuando tenía que encargarse de poner la mesa para recibir a los tíos de Raoul. Al final termino siendo una desastrosa parodia que le resto esplendor ante los ojos claros del vizconde.

Christine suspiro. La decepción era un trago amargo cuando se bebía en vez del final de cuento de hadas, que su estimado amigo le pinto con colores claros, tan falsos que poco a poco se borraron con el tiempo.

Ella era una pieza que no embonaba en este rompecabezas, ella se sentía de esta manera cada vez que notaba las miradas recelosas de todo el mundo puestas encima de la pobre chica huérfana cantante de ópera que siempre supo que fue.

Su fantasma, oh, cuando extraño a su querido Erik, su genio de música, que aun en sus sueños asechaba con preguntas desgarradoras que ella misma no sabía cómo responder.

Esta vez rio cuando recordó que la última vez que se puso en contacto con el espíritu de su amoroso padre. Le pidió una señal de que aun había esperanza para hacer las cosas bien.

Así paso. Una carta llego hasta la finca firmada con tinta roja con solo dos iniciales al final y un sello de cera, La marca característica del fantasma de la opera.

No pudo resistirse más y corrió hasta la presencia de su oscuro ángel corrupto. ¿Cómo estaba frente a ella en ese momento?, le preguntó en esa ocasión, cuando miraba hacia esas luces doradas que eran sus ojos, siempre vigilantes analizando sus muecas y acciones en busca de un signo que delatara el familiar miedo que siempre fue un pesado lastre entre ellos.

–Nunca te dejaría librarte de mí – contesto con serenidad sonriendo arrogante hacia la mujer que sin decirlo en voz alta se regocijaba de su posesividad. Ya que la hacía sentir seguro y amada, tal vez no como lo hacía Raoul cuando se aventuraba a sostenerla contra su pecho mientras ella admiraba los rosales de su casa. Tierno y amable.

Erik era completamente diferente. Él la complementaba con su fuerza y confianza.

–Padre por favor…perdóname, esto no es como tú me educaste–susurra apretando sus manos juntas cerrando los ojos tratando de desterrar el sonido hechizante que su ange había dejado marcada en su memoria con cada noche que paso en sus brazos olvidando a su pobre novio plantado en una mesa elegante, en el mejor restaurante de parís.

–Pero él me necesita tanto…me lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio.

Pensando en su padre sonreía.

–Sus mentiras y crímenes parecen desvanecerse apenas veo esa necesidad insoportable de afecto en sus ojos. –masculla añadiendo ese rostro desfavorecido a esa voz dulce como la miel. Riendo después de su pequeña reflexión atrayendo las miradas curiosas de algunos feligreses.

Recargo su frente en sus manos y exhalo un suspiro suponía que sus reuniones eran para sanar heridas viejas y recién adquiridas, pero al final cuando el reloj marcaba el momento de regresar a los brazos de su prometido ella siempre decía así misma _"cinco minutos más" _

No era la repulsión ni miedo esos sentimientos que hacían correr loco su corazón, no, ya no. Ella había aprendido a aceptar que la perfección no siempre se muestra en el exterior, ella ahora sentía compasión y amor por ese rostro.

Pero sus decisiones ahora no eran libes, de sus acciones dependían dos corazones. Cuanto extrañaba a mama Valerius en estos momentos, cuando su razonamiento pendía de un hilo delgado, junto a la felicidad que tan febrilmente su amigo de la infancia había inocentemente sin malicia depositado sobre sus hombros, entre palabras rebuscadas que confesaran su amor incondicional que ahora era un peso más en la balanza, donde también descansaban las esperanzas de un mundo de luz y comprensión para Erik.

–Raoul…mi muy querido amigo…

Con angustia recordaba las palabras desesperadas del apuesto vizconde. Él la amaba con una inocencia que solo podría compararla con la luz cálida que emocionaría a la anterior Christine tímida y asustadiza. Mientras Erik la anhelaba con un febril arrebato que a veces la asustaba por que se asemejaba tanto al fuego ardiente y peligroso, como a un oscuro pozo profundo.

Christine siempre odio la oscuridad desde que era una niña, cuando su padre la dejaba hasta muy avanzada la noche, sola en una casa, donde no alcanzaba siquiera para un pedazo de vela. Desde esa edad cuando cualquier cosa oculta en las sobras la asustaba, aprendió a repudiar la oscuridad, y a temerle como cualquier persona con sentido común.

Sus temores infantiles por un tiempo fueron un ancla que la mantenía fijada a la tierra realista donde los mounstros con disfraz de ángel eran fácilmente descubiertos bajo la luz siempre justa del día. Ella obviamente se aferró a ellos, recordándose que nada que siempre se mantuviera entre las sombras sería bueno.

Pero entonces, ¿porque cada que una rosa roja aparecía en la ventana de su habitación, al momento siguiente estaba en los brazos de su ángel compartiendo besos tiernos que se amargaban después con el razonamiento de la infidelidad?

¿Si ella odiaba la oscuridad por que se permitió caer en el hechizo?

Erik no era bueno, él era un mentiroso, un asesino, un hombre con un rostro tan devastado que aun la hacía dudar si de verdad vivía la realidad y no una alucinación, de esas que los tramoyistas presumían después de fumar su pipa rebosante de opio. Por qué un cadáver que profesaba un amor intenso, sonaba como eso, una alucinación.

Él fue un maestro tan atento, un hombre tierno, amable y amoroso, tan sobreprotector. Le dio todo cuanto pudo, Le ofreció el mundo a cambio de una miga de cariño y un gesto dulce que enmascarara la repulsión, que él aseguraba aun veía en sus ojos. Así tal y como su máscara cumplía su propósito.

Oh, cruel contradicción y peripecia que modifico toda una historia, donde el drama hubiera estado presente, al igual que la compresión tardía y el amor. Pero en raciones justas.

Ahora los dilemas morales le impedían seguir los dictados de su corazón y la preocupación de que su pequeño secreto saliera a la luz, la privaban de disfrutar un amor que no sentía incorrecto.

Hoy Christine como siempre se sentía como una mártir. Sufriendo por amar a un hombre desfigurado que había cometido muchos pecados.

Hoy pedía a los cielos por él, por ella que engañaba a su novio en vez de decirle la verdad.

Hoy esta noche después de santiguarse, regreso a su pequeño escondite sabiendo que el perdón de la sociedad no lo tenía. Pero que más le importaba cuando conocía a la perfección, que su padre y su dios no podían condenarla, cuando veían que ella hacia feliz a una pobre alma desdichada que toda su vida viviría atada a una máscara.

No ellos no la juzgarían…bien por esta noche podría dormir tranquila entre sus brazos.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
